


Meow

by trapesium



Category: I.O.I (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Crack, Gen, I dont know what the hell I was thinking, Like I dont really know ioi, fail attempt at crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trapesium/pseuds/trapesium
Summary: “Sohye?”“Meow?”Daniel lost for words. He looked at the younger with concerned look.





	Meow

**Author's Note:**

> Told you I don't know what the hell I was thinking. This is not even a ship. Like... did they even get to meet? I dont know such a canon.

Sometimes when the look is back, he wants to know what is it that the other is thinking about.

“We are both self proclaimed cat. I think we should meow together.” she said one time, randomly.

Daniel answered like any normal person would do. “ _Yeh_?”

“You look like a cat but people said you are samoyed. I can’t get myself to agree tho. You are literally cat and you have a cat.”

“Okay?”

“Meow.”

“Sohye?”

“Meow?”

Daniel was lost for words. He looked at the younger with concerned look.

“I’ll call Chungha. She’ll know what to do.” he hurriedly said, fishing his phone.


End file.
